A Love Live Christmas: Short Stories
by KuroiBinetsu
Summary: A collection of short stories for the Love Live! fans on a Merry Christmas. Sit back, grab some hot chocolate, get cozy with those sweaters and enjoy some pairings for the holidays! A gift from me to you, hope you enjoy! NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi, RinPana, TsubaHono, and a wild Christmas party for the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Nozomi X Eli: This Christmas Is Going to Be Parfait**

"Nozomi, Nozomi!"

"Oh my god, Elicchi. Calm down!" Laughed Nozomi Tojo, watching her girlfriend pace around their apartment eagerly as if it was the first time Ayase Eli had ever seen snow. "It's just snow."

Eli grinned cheekily and pounced onto her girlfriend, nuzzling her neck warmly. "But I can't wait to spend my very first Christmas with Nontan as my official girlfriend~"

"Sheesh, Elicchi." Nozomi's cheeks went slightly red at the embarrassing nickname (and also the cuddling).

Their minds went back to the time when Eli had blurted out her confession for Nozomi on a snowy day, each of them burying their faces into the crooks of their necks as the snowflakes gently fell and tiny puffs of cold air breathed out in silence, contented with staring at their facial features until the poor blonde suddenly went weak in the knees and collapsed due to a cold.

The tips of their noses touched, azure eyes staring into turquoise ones until Eli broke into a smile. "Do you want to build a snowmann~" She began, until Nozomi placed a finger on her lips with a chuckle.

"As much as I find you adorable Elicchi, please don't mimic anymore 'Frozen' song lyrics for now."

* * *

A blast of cold air hit them square in the face as the duo stepped out bracingly, Eli dressed in a warm woolen scarf, and a light blue coat with a black trim over a dark blue dress with thin white stripes. Nozomi was wearing a pink scarf with blue stars over a brown woolen shawl with white trim and a light-colored dress, her ears covered by a pair of pink earmuffs and her hands in a pair of pink-and-blue stripped gloves.

However, Eli seemed to be sulking as she shut the door, looking away as Nozomi stared at her in amusement.

"Why are we going shopping first?" Whined the blonde playfully.

Nozomi smirked, "Whose fault was it that we've spent the past week cuddling at home in a den of blankets instead of shopping for Christmas presents for the gift exchange?"

"Okay okay, also before you nag at me again, I'm sorry for screaming the lyrics for 'Let It Go' around the house like a maniac."

Eli felt her lips brush against her cheek gently while Nozomi patted her head. "I forgive you. The faster we get gifts, the quicker we can go play like dorks in the snow with the other kids.

The shopping district wasn't as packed as they had expected, but since it was just a couple days before Christmas, there was still quite the crowd. Festive lights and ornaments hung around everywhere, the streets brightened by the towering Christmas tree decorated by sparkling lights and the shining star sitting on the very top of it. Gift boxes and sales-promotion-stickers were pressed against the glass display cases of almost every store along the streets.

"What are you getting, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Nozomi," Snorted Eli as they walked into the department store. "It's a Secret Santa gift exchange. No way I'm telling."

Honoka had suggested they have a Christmas party again, ever since the third-years had graduated. Now that the former first-years were in their last at Otonokizaka, everyone was already familiar with the usual routine of gift-exchanging, cake, more cake, and drinking while having a good chat to catch up with everyone else. In fact, last year during their second party, Honoka had brought the whole of the A-RISE trio to the party and boldly confessed to everyone about their relationship.

That was the year Eli had also confessed to Nozomi on that winter day.

Also the year that Umi Sonoda had almost fainted when she heard her once-irresponsible, rambunctious childhood friend had gotten a reliable girlfriend.

"I'm going to walk over there. Let's pick our gifts and meet up here later, okay?"

The duo separated off on their own way, Eli nervously roving and browsing aisle after aisle of accessories, fluffy teddy bears, and miniature figures. Clothes were a no-no, considering the fact that this was going to be a random gift-exchange and it wouldn't be certain that whatever she picked would be suitable for that certain someone. She finally decided to sneak off to the Starbucks located within the building premises and came back with a nicely-designed Christmas tumbler, taking her time down to the customer service counters to get the gift wrapped carefully.

Nozomi was already done with her own purchases; she had bought a silver pendant and had the gift wrapped at the counter. Of course, all she did was to let the cards decide again, pulling a 'Destiny' card right when she picked it up.

She caught sight of a pacing Eli, who was clearly impatient to put their gifts aside and get rolling in the snow. Just to tease her cute girlfriend, Nozomi took slow, deliberate steps, purposely stopping at shelves to admire this or that, the tapping of Eli's foot increasing by the second until Nozomi finally decided to walk normally towards her, bursting into laughter when she pouted angrily.

" _Now_ can we go play?"

"Yes, yes," She tugged at her bottom lip to stop her from pouting.

* * *

Eli plummeted face-first into the snowy lawn, rolling around in bliss.

"I think I swallowed some snow, but this is all worth it!" She screamed the last two words, dragging her arms and legs against the grass to make snow angels.

Nozomi laughed at her girlfriend, lying down on the spot next to her and joining in on the fun. "Be careful our neighbors don't call the cops on us."

"I'm sure they have better things to do than arrest college-students like us for playing in the snow. 'You could at least let them have some innocent youthful fun, ma'am.'," Eli mocked, mimicking a policeman's burly voice. She got up and shook the snow from her blonde hair, admiring her snow angel with satisfaction.

Then, she paused, bending forward and squinting seriously at Nozomi.

"Is there something on my face?" Nozomi asked, getting up at the seriousness of Eli's expression.

"I was just thinking... about how cute you look with snow in your hair."

A snowball hit her right in the face while the purplette fled with a grin, giggling as Eli tackled her to the ground and slipped a handful of icy-cold white snow down her spine, her lips parting in a yelp. "It's cold!"

They embraced in the snow for a while, warm in each other's arms as they watched the Christmas lights being lit up, the apartments around them decked out in lovely festive colors and the enthusiastic voices of children. Somewhere in the distance, they could hear the sound of bells jingling to a melodious tune, the blonde leaning forward to pepper her girlfriend's neck with kisses until Nozomi got up with another smile.

"Do you... want to get a parfait on our way home?"

Eli paused for a moment, taking the time to stare into her eyes lovingly before nodding her head. "Yes, please."

Without a doubt, their love for each other, was sweeter than any other parfait that could ever have been made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico X Maki: I Saw Maki-Chan Kiss Santa Claus!**

Nishikino Maki found herself at the piano again.

Lately, she had been unable to sleep at night, despite having stayed up countless hours and dealing with piles and piles of work again. Yet Maki couldn't sleep a wink once she hit the covers.

She had tried changing the bed, the pillows, the covers, the sheets, the room, the wallpaper of the room, and experimenting with other factors that might cause her to lose any sleep, to no avail. So when the redhead couldn't sleep, she would go downstairs and her slender fingers began dancing on the black and white keys, hoping her mother wouldn't hear the melody.

"Maki? What's going on?"

"E-Eh?"

Her mother was at the bottom of the stairs, still dressed in her nightgown. "Maki, you can't sleep again?"

She sighed and closed the cover of her piano with a shake of her head. "Mama, do you think I'm ill?"

"You're probably just stressed."

"But I haven't been sleeping for at least a week now," Maki groaned, taking a seat beside her mother on the couch. "If this keeps up, I'm just going to drive myself crazy."

The older woman suddenly broke into a smile.

"I might have an idea."

* * *

"So... why exactly am I here, again?"

"Because you can't sleep and your mother thinks you need a change of environment?" Yazawa Nico replied, dressed in a pink frilly apron and holding a spatula in her right hand.

Maki sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time for the day. "Anyways, thank you for letting me stay over until our annual Christmas party. I'm sure it's trouble for you, with your siblings and all."

The twin-tailed girl snorted, "Are you kidding? They've been waiting for hours since I told them you'd be staying here yesterday. Cocoa and Cocoro are dying to see you. Come on in; it's freezing out there."

She did so, entering the familiar apartment. Maki had been here a couple of times to check in on Nico every now and then. Her siblings practically loved her; they fought over who would take a bath with her, or who sat next to her at dinner. Of course, her main purpose for popping by most of the time was to visit Nico. She hadn't even tried dropping hints or making a move. In fact, she felt embarrassed and a complete pile of nerves every time the thought of confessing came into her mind. Maki wasn't even sure if Nico liked her!

"It's Maki-chan!"

"Maki-chan!"

"Maki."

The two girls younger girls pounced onto Maki, who was already used to their way of welcoming her into their house. She was startled the first time they did that, but not so much after a while. Cotarou stared at them dazedly.

"Are you here to play with us?" Cocoa asked, her tiny arms still around her waist.

"Onee-chan said you'll be sleeping with us for days!" Cocoro squealed, trying to jump onto Maki's back like an energetic monkey.

Nico grimaced, "Stop trying to maul her to bits and come have some dinner. I made you guys pasta."

The redhead sat herself in between the two siblings in an attempt to avoid a loud quarrel right before a meal, inhaling the scent of tomato pasta that wafted across the room from the kitchen, watching Nico bustle around busily.

"Itadakimasu!" They sang, digging into their dinner like a pack of hungry wolves. Maki decided to lighten Nico's burden by volunteering to do the dishes and occasionally wiping the smears around Cotarou's mouth.

Suddenly, she heard an audible sigh escape from Nico's lips as she watched her siblings run around the place noisily, propping her chin against her hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maki asked, trying to keep her unconcerned-poker-face straight.

"Nothing..." She replied, but her face was clearly another story. "Thanks for doing the dishes, Maki-chan. I'll get a bath ready for you."

The idea of being naked in front of Nico was still embarrassing sometimes, but the latter didn't really care seeing as Maki had showered at their house countless of times. Leaving her to the dishes, she sneaked off nervously with a large box into her room, stashing it into a corner behind her wardrobe.

* * *

Cocoa whined softly, "Eh~ But I wanna sleep with Maki-chan!"

"She's staying until Christmas, so don't worry. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so get some sleep. I need to go shopping," Nico said, pushing their futons together. She was dressed in a loose hoodie with bunny ears on the hood. "How's your futon?"

Maki tried collapsing into it. "It's fine," She said. _For now, at least_.

"Lights out!" Just as she said it, the click resounded, Cocoro scrambling across to get to her futon and the sound of covers rustling. Maki was about to turn over when she felt something pressing against her back. An unknown source of heat.

"Oh my god," Maki mumbled to herself, gently edging away to turn and face an already-asleep Nico, her face illuminated by the dim moonlight that spilled through her window.

The longer she stared at her peacefully sleeping face, the more heat she felt creeping up to her cheeks as Maki tried adjusting herself in her futon as quietly as possible. Moving the pillows, shifting the blankets. Nothing worked. All it did was cause Cocoa to stir uncontrollably until she settled down with a snore.

Finally, Maki gave up and decided to move outside to the living room, listening to a playlist of classical music on the couch until the first rays of sunlight shone inside. If there was one good thing that happened so far because of her insomnia, it was that she was able to watch Nico in her sleep without falling asleep herself.

* * *

"Please don't make a mess out of the house again later, alright?"

"Yes, yes! Have fun on your date!" The sisters chanted before shutting the door behind a red-faced Nico and a blushing Maki, redder than the roots of her hair. The latter was dressed comfortably in a long purple coat, light blue top and a black skirt with her light-colored scarf wounded around her neck. Nico's light pink mink coat was buttoned fully and a dark skirt with her hair done in their usual twin-tails with red ribbons.

Nico was staring at Maki with her cherry eye pupils in slits. She squinted at her so much it was making Maki uncomfortable, her tsundere-instincts telling her to question her intentions.

"Stop looking at me!"

Okay, that came out wrongly. _Please keep looking at me in a non-creepy way._

"I-I'm not looking at you!" Nico huffed, storming in front of Maki. Great, now she was mad at her.

They went their own ways upon reaching the local shopping mall to search for their exchange gifts. Well actually, Nico was shopping for hers. Maki had already bought something and wrapped it nicely inside her bag at home. It was a gold rose keyring inside a velvet box, taking her time to choose it last weekend. Being filthy rich, the redhead had no problem with the budget of her gift (she would have gladly poured out her monthly allowance for everyone to share if she could, except that you could only buy _a_ gift), but...

Nico came from a different family background. A much different one, considering her three siblings and tiny apartment while Maki was an only child with a ginormous house in comparison. She had to be thrifty with their spending sometimes to take care of them, so for this present, Nico couldn't really afford to splurge all-out. Maki had to admit, she did pick some really nice stuff. Last year, she bought a super cute coffee mug which she herself had gotten. The cup was so precious to Maki that she couldn't bear to drink anything out of it, and ended up in a display cabinet for admiration. Even if it was just a mug.

"Maki-chan!"

Maki snapped out of her train of thoughts that had somehow led her to imagining Nico in an over-sized Santa Claus outfit. "Yes?!"

"Let's go home."

"Are you worried your siblings made a mess out of the house?" Snorted Maki, seeing her anxious face. "It's still evening, you know. We could stop to get something nice for them." She caught sight of her hesitant look at her purse and broke into a slight smile. "My treat."

Nico relented, knowing how stubborn both of them were and it would only end up in a childish quarrel when they got home. "Okay. But you don't have to get them anything fancy-" She didn't see her shot off for somewhere at the word 'okay'.

The next thing she knew, Maki was already at the counter of a cake shop, paying for a large strawberry and whipped-cream cake packed in a white cardboard box.

* * *

"Do you never listen?"

They watched as Cocoro and Cocoa obediently put the plates and cups away and turned on the faucet, water gushing down onto the cream-stained dishes. Thankfully, all that happened when the duo was out was that Cotarou almost swallowed his toy hammer. He was sleeping peacefully inside the bedroom for now, still clutching another little toy.

Maki shrugged. "Hey, they deserve a nice treat once in a while. Look, they even volunteered to do the dishes."

"Mama raised us well I supposed. How much was that cake anyway?"

She sweatdropped and avoided her gaze, "Uh, I uh, forgot..?"

Nico sighed and shook her head at her horrible lying skills. "Nevermind. It's Christmas tomorrow by the way, so hurry up and go to bed soon."

"Can we stay up and wait for Santa?"

"Please?" The sisters stared up at Nico with their watery puppy-eyes.

"But Santa is-" Maki was cut off abruptly when she recieved a sharp elbow in her sides from the smaller girl, who merely said "No", and they drooped their shoulders before going to bed inside.

The redhead rubbed her sides with a scowl. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do you want me to crush an eight-year old's dreams like we did to yours?" Snickered Nico before pausing with a grin. "Oh wait, you were twice as old as them." _(A/N: I'm not sure how old the Yazawa siblings are, so sorry T.T)_

Maki mumbled something under her breath sharply, sliding into her futon while Nico decided to clean the mess outside. Tonight was going to be another repeat of a sleepless night.

* * *

Her lethargic eyelids fluttered open, still unable to fall asleep. Great, her eye-bags were going to be even more prominent tomorrow at their meeting. Maki decided to get some medication for her insomnia after the Christmas party, so for now she was going to turn over to watch Nico sleep again creepily when she realized the futon next to hers was empty.

"Nico-chan?" She yawned, looking around wildly until her eyes landed on a large figure with a strange drooping hat by the wall, where the children's stockings were pinned against. "What the-" She stopped herself and lay back down on the futon, pretending to be asleep.

Maki watched the clumsy figure stumble around quietly, stuffing the stockings with boxes or wrapped gifts until he/she was empty-handed, letting out a small sigh that she recognized as Nico's voice.

An unknowing smile spread across her face when Maki found out what she was doing. Tiptoeing across the room silently, she placed a palm over Nico's mouth to muffle her surprised squeal and forcefully pinned her against the wall.

"Merry Christmas, Santa-san," Grinned Maki, removing her large hat. The tiny figure was clad in a Santa Claus outfit at least three sizes bigger than herself, and even her pants were dragging on the floor after the hem was rolled thrice.

Nico rolled her eyes. "Hohoho," She said without a hint of humor. "You and your stupid insomnia."

Maki's grin disappeared as she leaned closer. She could still smell the minty-freshness of her toothpaste lingering on her breath. "I've been a good kid all year round, Santa-san. Don't I deserve something?"

Not even the redhead seemed to be aware of the closeness between them; all she could concentrate on was Nico's lips and her minty breath.

"What would the little red-haired girl like for Christmas then?" Nico mocked, but she was hoping that the room was dark enough to hide the blush that was already reaching the tips of her ears.

"I guess I would like..." Her sentence was cut off by Nico pressing her lips against her own, indulging in the sweetness of their kiss until they finally broke apart. Maki realized what she had just done and hid her embarrassed face in her hands. "Oh my god."

Nico shrugged out of her outfit and revealing her bunny pajamas again with a smile this time. "I never thought the stubborn Maki-chan would ever have been so bold to confess like this. It's a nice change from you. Good night."

She slipped into her futon, only to be greeted by an arm around her waist with Maki mumbling inaudibly into her back.

"Merry Christmas, I love you."

"Love you, too."

And for the first time in ages, Maki finally fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of her first kiss with Nico again in the midst of their warm blankets, cuddling with smiles etched on their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Nico was busy making breakfast with Maki's fingers intertwined in her long hair until a tiny figure startled them by the doorway. Cocoa was holding a colorful box with a cute ribbon tied onto it, yawning softly.

"Onee-chan last night I think I saw Santa Claus kissing Maki-chan..."

Maki's grip on Nico's waist suddenly tightened and she stiffened, sharing a knowing look at each other, while Cocoa merely looked confused.

"You'll learn why when you grow up, Cocoa."

* * *

 _A/N: Since I made this really long maybe I'll make another NozoEli one later. Sorry for the chapter if it wasn't that good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kotori X Umi: Under the Mistletoe.**

Kotori rubbed her freezing shoulders clad in a woolen coat, shivering as she continued making her way home, her boots sinking into the snow slightly with every step she took on the ground.

A gentle hand brushed the loose strands straying in front of her drooping amber eyes, another pair of amber staring into hers. "Don't cover your pretty eyes like this. Watch the snowflakes while you're at it."

"Thank you, Umi-chan," Kotori giggled happily while her bluenette girlfriend smiled back, pressing her gloves into the ashen-haired girl's bare hands and rubbing her shoulders for her. "Keep your gloves; you'll freeze."

"It's okay," Umi said firmly, but her soothing hands continued to warm Kotori's shoulders, reaching down to her arms and elbows now. "We're home now."

With a click, the door opened and they sighed contentedly at the warmth of their apartment, shutting the chilly weather out behind them. Umi was shaking snow off her head, hanging her scarf and undoing Kotori's. She slipped her coat off and proceeded to hang it neatly on the rack.

Despite it being a year ever since they had started dating, Umi had changed a lot during their time spent together. She was more expressive and open about her love, and did show some really sweet signs of affection whenever they had the opportunity. But if there was one thing that hadn't changed in her, it was publicly displaying her affection for Kotori, even though the latter usually did so without a care about the people around them or wherever they were. Kotori once did wish that Umi would make out with her in a cupboard on college grounds, but it was just a playful thought; not even she would go that far.

However, Umi never went beyond hand-holding or hugging occasionally in public. They just looked so much like regular friends outside, nothing more than that. So much that some guys had tried to pull the moves on Kotori often enough, Umi had to practice her death glare to be even more piercing for them to get the hint while controlling her fueling jealousy and rage. Sometimes, she wished she could actually be shameless enough to peck her once or twice in public. But of course, Umi was anything but shameless. Kotori knew she was just being selfish.

"Umi-chan, do you want tea?"

"Oh, that would be nice."

Kotori got out the teapot, the fragrance wafting around the apartment that was decked out in Christmas decorations: wreaths and stockings and little handmade snowmen and such on construction paper that were strung together.

With a sly grin, the ashen-haired girl sneaked back into their bedroom as Umi was busy arranging their coats and shoes on the shelves. She came back, her smile still in place.

"Umi-chan, do you mind standing her for a moment?"

Umi lifted her head with a confused look, "You mean by the entrance of our living room?" She wordlessly stood by the doorway, watching as Kotori stood on the tip of her toes and hung something above the open doorway.

"Wha-"

"You're standing under the mistletoe, Umi-chan."

Flustered, the bluenette looked up and saw an Eastern mistletoe she recognized from pictures, with broad leaves and long clusters of berries. Her lower jaw dropped, throat went dry and her mouth tried to form words she could barely stammer out, "Wha-I, uh, I-I uh..." Her voice trailed off, staring at the floor underneath her with a crimson-flushed face.

Kotori smiled with a soft hum, her face wearing a seemingly-innocent expression. "You know this means that I get to kiss you, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Umi relented, finally able to say something. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, tilting her head thoughtfully. "This brings back memories. doesn't it?"

Their lips met softly, neither one letting go as a certain fond memory came flooding back into their minds...

* * *

 _"Oh! It's my turn to be King!"_

 _"Ehh~ No fair Honoka-chan, you're always the King!" Pouted Rin, waving her folded piece of paper._

 _The members were playing the 'King Game' during their annual Christmas party, and for the fifth time, Honoka had gotten the paper with the King symbol._

 _Maki scowled, clearly upset by the turn of events. "Alright, hurry up and state your request."_

 _"Hmm..." The ginger frowned thoughtfully. "I've already made Hanayo-chan hit Rin-chan, made Nico-chan drink a punishment drink, Nozomi-chan grope Maki-chan, and Tsubasa-chan piggybacked me, so what should I do now?"_

 _"Please don't make me slap Rin-chan again," Begged Hanayo, pressing her slip of paper so hard it was wrinkled._

 _"Please don't make me drink another glass of that punishment drink," Nico pointed at the sink where they had thrown the remains of her drink. "Not even the most horrible people deserve it."_

 _"Please don't let anyone grope me again," Groaned Maki, avoiding Nozomi's lecherous grin, holding up her hands while Eli held her shoulder and Nico glared daggers at her._

 _"Please let me piggyback you again," Tsubasa smiled._

 _Honoka snorted and looked around at everyone, "Okay! Number 3, stand under the mistletoe first and close your eyes."_

 _With a perplexed frown, Umi got up and leaned against the door frame where Yukiho had hung the mistletoe before. Honoka's eyes light up with interest as she surveyed the crowd until she caught sight of Kotori, trying to hide a hopeful look towards the mistletoe._

 _"Number 4, stand together with Umi-chan and do the same."_

 _Everyone watched with interest as Honoka's other childhood friend walked over to position herself just opposite Umi, closing her eyes with a doubtful look. In her pounding heart, she was desperately hoping that by some strange twist of fate, she would be able to lean forward close enough and just be able to let their lips meet-_

 _A sudden shove caused the ashen-haired girl to squeal and stumble into Umi, who grasped her sides steadily but couldn't stop the kiss from happening._

 _"Oh my God, Umi-chan..." Honoka gasped, watching their faces turn scarlet and broke the kiss awkwardly, tangled in each others arms and legs with Yukiho standing by the doorway._

* * *

"It was a shameless first kiss," Umi mumbled. "And everyone was watching."

Kotori giggled. "But thanks to that, we got the courage to confess to each other after that. I should have thanked Yukiho-chan for that with a bigger present."

The bluenette smiled and was about to reply when Kotori kissed her without warning, Umi pulling away quickly with her cheeks even more flushed than before. "Kotori?!"

She grinned cheekily and plucked two berries overhead from the mistletoe. "In some cultures, Umi-chan, the kisses don't end until the berries are all plucked off from the mistletoe."

"What a shameless culture?!"

"It'll be okay, Umi-chan. We just have ten more to go~"

And Umi wasn't going to complain way, enjoying the rest of her ten kisses with the best girlfriend she could ever ask for, the white snowflakes falling gently outside in the cold weather.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin X Hanayo/ RinPana: Your Special White Christmas.**

The morning sun was too bright, as the sun rays filtered through the windows of Rin's room, who tried to hide herself away from the brightness. First, she tried pulling the sheets over her head. Then, she tried pulling the hood of her black cat hoodie over her head. Finally, she tried to block it out with a pillow over her head. Nothing worked.

"Ughh... What a winter morning nya..." Whined Rin, finally emerging from the sheets with a grumpy pout, tying her fringe up with a rubber band to expose her forehead. "Let's check my phone first, nyaa..."

The first message she saw lit up on the screen of her smartphone immediately shook her awake:

Kayo-chin: Remember our date today, okay? ^v^

"Oh my god NYA!" Shrieked Rin, the last word emerging as a high-pitched note as she splashed a handful of water on her face, brushing her teeth madly whilst flinging clothes out from her wardrobe in a panicky state, taking occasional quick glances at the clock hung on her wall. Not having enough time for breakfast, she threw off her hoodie and changed into a yellow polka-dot frilly V-neck over a black tee with denim blue woolen jacket. She wore brown shorts, red woolen leggings and a yellow scarf around her neck and an olive-colored woolen beanie with cat ears.

Rin finally managed to scrambled out of the house, running as fast as her athletic legs could carry her to the train station in the middle of winter.

* * *

"Kayo... Kayo-chin..."

Hanayo caught sight of her girlfriend, panting and heaving heavily. "Rin-chan what on earth happened?"

"Nothing. But seeing Kayo-chin all dressed up so cutely, I'm full of energy again, nya!" The cat-like girl pounced on the squealing brunette, but smiled and hugged her in return before blushing.

Both of them had already planned a nice date at the local mall, where there was an ice-rink and a bunch of other stuff for them to try out. Hanayo couldn't refuse Rin's enthusiastic and innocent expression when she wanted to teach her how to skate.

Before they left for the mall, the duo started playing the snow. Well, Rin started it, throwing handfuls of snow in the air like confetti. Even some of the smaller kids from the neighborhood came to join them, resulting in a snowball fight where the athletic girl obviously won and Hanayo crouched behind a snow fort in fear, and tons of little snowmen built everywhere including a cat and a bowl of rice with a smiley face on the bowl.

"Rin-chan, look at that!"

Hanayo pointed at the lake that was now frozen over, solid and ice-cold. "Should we try skating over there?"

* * *

"So, Hanayo-chan has a broken leg now?"

"Y-Yes! It's all my fault, Maki-chan, wahhh! I made her sk-skate with m-m-me nya!" She wailed between sniffles and sobs on the phone.

Just a while ago, Hanayo had rented a pair of skates with Rin, who was enthusiastically skimming around everywhere like an expert, while Hanayo was struggling like a newborn doe trying to learn how to stabilize its first steps. The latter spent about half an hour trying to skate around without flailing or falling, accompanied by an encouraging Rin. Eventually they started to speed up together, with Hanayo holding Rin's hand when she suddenly sped forward, enjoying the cold wind blasting in her face without realizing that her girlfriend had let go and was spinning around everywhere on the lake while screaming...

"A-And then, she just sp-spun around the lake and twisted her ankle before Kayo-chin fell on the hard i-ice, nya!"

Maki was sighing on the other line. "Oh my goodness. Rin, go and let her get some rest before the party. What that girl needs now is some good rest and company. I'll come visit with Nico-chan if I can."

"Okay..." She hung up the phone and stepped into Hanayo's room remorsefully.

As soon as the brunette saw Rin's low-hanging head, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her heart for making her girlfriend worry like that. After being rushed into the emergency room and having her leg bandaged, she was told to rest in bed for at least a week or so before it would get better. Rin must have felt terrible when she found out; she hadn't spoken much for the past few hours.

"Kayo-chin, are you feeling better?" Her voice was laced with sorrow and her eyes sparkling with tears.

"I'm okay, Rin-chan. Come here."

Hanayo began cuddling and stroking the sniffling girl's hair, whispering words of comfort until she felt her head lift up to look at her.

"Kayo-chin, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Eh? Well... I've always wanted to celebrate a white Christmas every year, but I won't be able to do it this year..."

Rin's eyes were shining brighter than before with her usual grin, instead of tears were sparkles of inspiration and excitement. "Don't worry, Kayo-chin! I'll make sure you have a super fun White Christmas, nya!"

* * *

The next few days for Hanyo were definitely one of the most fun ones she'd had in a while, not because of the broken leg, but because of her sweet, caring girlfriend.

Rin would bring her anything and everything she needed, cooked anything she wanted to eat (which was of course, rice), gave her warm cuddles in bed and occasional kisses, and just about whatever she wanted. When Hanayo needed a shower though, Rin was still happy to oblige and filled tubs of hot water and washed her back.

Tonight, was the day before Christmas Eve. Hanayo's leg was recovering and she could take small steps on her own, but Rin wouldn't let walk around by herself without her guidance. But of course, as her stomach growled loudly, she couldn't resist the urge to get up for a light midnight snack. Not noticing the empty bed beside hers, Hanayo slipped out from the sheets and entered the living room dazedly.

"Fueh? Why is the light on in the kitchen..." She murmured, watching from behind the doorway. "Rin-chan? And the smell of rice..?"

* * *

Rin was concentrating on sticking the grains of white rice together, which was proving to be quite difficult considering the shape she was supposed to mold it in. She had never really been an artistic person, but she could at least try.

"I guess I really should put more of my heart and soul into this for Kayo-chin nya..." She groaned. "Building a tiny apartment and a Christmas tree and a cat out of rice is too difficult, nya."

She hadn't realized Hanayo had been watching her secretly with a smile, tears welling up in her eyes, until she turned around to get the rice cooker and she stopped short like a deer caught in headlights.

"K-K-Kayo-chin..." Her throat dried up, voice lost. "I-I... I'm trying to make you a White Christmas..."

"Don't say anything, Rin-chan," Hanayo's voice shivered, a smile etched on her face and her eyes spilling tears.

She took small steps towards Rin, who gulped and hung her head like a sad puppy (or in her case, kitten).

"You've shown so much love for me. And to actually make my selfish wish come true... Rin-chan actually went through day and night to do this... Thank you, Rin-chan."

Rin let out a sheepish grin, her face blushing furiously as Hanayo leaned over to pluck the stray grain of rice on her face, both sharing an innocent grin.

"It's delicious."

* * *

 _A/N: So someone suggested I make another NicoMaki, so I'll do that soon before the TsubaHono one. Forgive me if they seemed rushed and quick but because I'm panicking for my upcoming holiday that will take up my Christmas and I can't write bye._

 _Thanks for your support._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico X Maki: Santa Came Down The Wrong Chimney.**

The moment she had gotten hold of it, her first instincts were to call someone and inform them of her good fortune. But of course, Yazawa Nico was so immersed in cloud nine that she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

So when Nico was fidgeting anxiously for the line on the other end to be answered, Eli's voice had startled her out of her happiness. "Nico-chan?"

 _OH MY GOD! DID I JUST CALL ELI?_ Her brain was screaming internally, looking down at the caller ID. True enough, she had unknowingly dialed for the blonde's number instead of someone else's.

"Uh, nothing, nothing..." Mumbled Nico before continuing. "I was just going to call Maki-chan to tell her that I would be getting a day off from my part-time job and I wanted to spend it with her."

Nico was working part-time at a shopping mall to earn some funds for herself to buy something nice for the gift exchange. The manager had hired her to dress up as a mini-Santa at their mall, walking around to give out candy canes for the kids or stopping occasionally for a nice picture. She hadn't told Maki about her job yet; she was sure how uncomfortable it would have made the redhead, knowing her friend was doing something so... public? She didn't know what to call it. But the pay was pretty good, and they had flexible hours.

"How nice of you to spend the holidays with her, Nico-chan. I'll be hanging up now; Nozomi's coming home soon."

"Thanks, Eli."

* * *

"Nozomi?"

"Oh! Maki-chan! You're the new part-timer at this hotel?"

The redhead didn't expect to see the former third-year in the changing lockers of the hotel staff room, half naked and in short, black miniskirt with fishnet stockings.

"Yeah... I was hired to be a part-time pianist here for the guests. What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically, casting a weird glance at her fishnet stockings and skirt.

Nozomi giggled, "Don't worry, I just work as a casino dealer. But Maki-chan, do you need money badly? Aren't you loaded?"

"No, someone here approached me before and asked if I wanted to work here for the holidays when they heard me playing the piano during my last stay here."

They continued to chat for a bit until they finished changing into their respective staff uniforms, when Nozomi bade Maki good bye and good luck on her job before the latter headed off for the guest ballroom, where she could just start playing at the scheduled party at any time she liked when the piano was available.

It was nice to have something to do during the holidays, especially when Nico wasn't very free because of her part-time job. She refused to reveal what it was, not that it really mattered, but whenever someone denied her something there is always a reason, and curiosity would be piqued because of the will to find out that reason, so all the more it actually mattered.

Well, it wasn't as if it was that much of a bother.

* * *

A sound from her phone notified Maki that there was a Line message sent to her.

Nico-chan: I have a day off on 20th

Maki was too tired to actually type, so much that not before typing her message fully her usually nimble and graceful fingers slipped and sent it abruptly:

Maki-chan: Okay so

Ping!

Nico-chan: So... I was think if you wanted to hang out 

[*custom Nico-Nico-Ni sticker sent*] 

She pulled her shirt over her head and paused to type a reply:

Maki-chan: Shopping mall, crepe shop at noon? 

Nico-chan: Okay ;) 

Maki smiled to herself. Already she was looking forward for the 20th to come.

* * *

Of course, things didn't go too well for either of them. The hotel was holding an important event for a rich, business foreigner of some sort and an early Christmas party was to be held in the Grand Ballroom. And who did he _have_ to pick for the musical portion of the event?

"But I have plans on the 20th, sir," Begged Maki, a troubled and desperate look on her face. "Please-"

She was cut off by the manager, "Listen, we've all got plans at some point. But this is important. If you mess it up, it's game over for us. He has enough power to shut down this hotel if we don't satisfy him. In the workforce, you have to be flexible and adapt to all situations."

Maki had no choice but to slink out of the office gloomily, where Nozomi happened to be walking by once she got off her shift.

"I heard," She said sympathetically.

"They had to rain on our parade. The only day Nico-chan gets a day off and I can't even go on a date with her?"

Nozomi snorted, "Since when did it become a date?"

Maki went redder than her hair. "I mean, you know what I mean. A friendly outing. And it's a half-day event to boot!"

Suddenly, her smartphone went off with the familiar notification noise again:

Nico-chan: Sorry, Maki chan! I have a sudden change in shift, so I can't be available on 20th... T-T

Maki-chan: No, it's okay. I have the same problem :/

Nico-chan: Okay, bye then, sorry about cancelling our plans 

The redhead sighed again and shut off her phone, Nozomi patting her shoulder as an act of comfort. Looks like fate didn't even want to string them together for a simple outing.

* * *

Nico felt horrible about cancelling their outing for the day since yesterday. Her manager had put her up for an important job at an exquisite hotel, where she was going to greet and entertain kids for a party.

Slipping on her red stockings, she made her way down to the Grand Ballroom, where she was informed by some large-chested helper that the party was going to be held. Her pay for today was going to be much higher, but could a few dollars make up for the disappointment Maki would be facing right now? Nico was sure that she would be at home, sitting at the piano, and playing that similarly melodious tune that was being played right now on a white piano like that red-haired girl dressed in-

"Maki-chan?!"

Maki seemed to have heard her shocked cry, hurling around and catching sight of an appalled Nico in a somewhat loose but extremely cute Santa costume.

"Are you serious, Nico-chan? Why are you here?"

"I was told that there was going to be a performance for kids here?"

She stared at the twin-tailed girl with a confused, blank look, "What? This is where the high-class party is going to be held!"

They shared a moment of confusion being laughing, a blush overtaking their cheeks as they grinned at each other.

"So... We still managed to meet," Maki murmured, looking away shyly.

"Right on time, too," Nico commented, before they shared another laugh. "Won't you lead me to the right Ballroom this time?"

"For Santa Claus? Of course, what an honour, right this way," The redhead took her hands into her gloved nimble fingers gently, leading her down the hallway in a warm, content silence as they stared into each other's eyes (Maki's averting towards her costume occasionally), unaware of the grinning blonde and the purplette in tight staff member's outfit that made her chest stand out clearly.

* * *

 _A/N: It's not the most romantic of stories, but I'll do more romantic one in the last chapter of the Christmas Party._


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsubasa X Honoka: Baby, It's Cold Outside.**

It was a cold, winter morning when Yukiho entered her sister's room to wake her ginger-haired sister out of bed.

"Onee-chan, get up," She said firmly, gazing at the alarm clock on her table.

"Nm... nugh... five more... nugh..." Honoka blubbered through muffled mumbles under the blankets.

Yukiho sighed, "Don't blame me if you're late for your date with Tsubasa-san on Christmas Eve. Bye."

"Nugh... not school... day-DATE!?" The older sister leaped out of her bed, a messy array of pillows and blankets landing on the floor. "Date? DATE?"

She made a clumsy grab for her calendar and gawked. "Oh my god, I do have a date! What time is it..."

"It's okay, Onee-chan. I woke you up early since I have a date, too. Please don't be late today," Yukiho reminded, piling the mess back onto her rumpled bed. "And make your bed."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really my younger sister and not the older one," Grinned Honoka cheekily. "Have fun on your date with Alisa-chan~"

Yukiho tried to hide her blush, running down the stairs while struggling to put on her coat. The ginger yawned loudly and made her bed, fighting the tedious temptation of rolling back to sleep in the winter. The thought of a date with Kira Tsubasa made her happier than a child during Christmas.

Christmas. She loved everything about the festive season. She loved the snow, the food (especially all the bread), the presents, the decorations, the Christmas tree, the happy faces, the dates, and best of all, their annual Christmas party! Honoka couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially what happened after Yukiho had walked in and accidentally bumped into Kotori, causing the accidental kiss under the mistletoe to happen.

The first year it happened, they were still pretty much just friends, decked out in Santa costumes that Nozomi discovered in a club-room of their campus, but after Honoka had brought Tsubasa over, the romantic tension between them seemed to have grown. This year was going to be kind of an ugly-sweater party, too, so they didn't have to fret over what to wear; the uglier the better.

"Oh, I'm going to be late. I hope I have fun shopping with Tsubasa-chan~"

* * *

As soon as the ginger spotted Tsubasa, she leaped forward and tried to run towards her, but ended up slipping and skidding on the cold floor before landing straight into the brunette's arms with a mischievous giggle.

"Nice to see you're happy to welcome me," She said with a smile. "Let's go shopping first."

The duo separated to get their own gifts since it was a secret gift exchange after all, and after running around enthusiastically with a troubled mind that couldn't decided on anything at all, Honoka finally settled on something simple.

She skipped back towards the brunette before skidding to a stop at the sight of a couple of fans around the sheepish brunette.

Despite having graduated and already in college, the former idol Tsubasa Kira still had no shortage of fans anywhere she went, which sort of irked Honoka sometimes when her girlfriend could be so casual and smiley about it, especially when they were on dates. Of course, Honoka did have some occasional fans now and then, but she would always politely decline pictures whenever she was with company (it was quite rude to keep your friend/girlfriend waiting when you're on an important outing).

"Oh, Honoka!" Tsubasa seemed relieved to find and excuse to leave the squealing fans and strode over to her, although Honoka didn't really seem to notice. "Let's go, I don't want to get mauled alive," She whispered the last part and dragged her away as fast as possible.

* * *

Fortunately, they were so distracted by their busy activities that they had already forgotten about the fans. Honoka brought her to an arcade to play a bunch of games compete with their dancing skills; Tsubasa hadn't gotten too rusty either, before stopping at a cafe to have seconds of whatever the ginger wanted. The brunette wanted to take a nice walk with her, so they did just that as the sun set.

"It's kind of nice to take a walk when it's colder," Smiled Tsubasa, holding Honoka's hand as she tried not to flinch at the sudden warmth in her hands. "Oh, you have snowflakes in your hair."

Both of them reached over to brush the white particles off each other's hair, sharing a cute smile.

However, as they continued to head back to Honoka's house (Tsubasa decided to stay the night since the party was tomorrow anyways), it started snowing much heavier for some reason. So much that Honoka's head already had a small pile of snow on it. And the snow level on the ground was considerably higher than before. A violent wind blasted straight into their faces, grimacing at the frosty blast. There was continuous howling, and the snow was piling up quickly.

"Oh my god, is it a _snowstorm_?" Honoka clutched her coat, her teeth chattering non-stop.

"There's a hotel nearby, let's just stop by quickly until the snow clears up."

The duo made a run for it, heaving a sigh of relief as they entered the building that was littered with people, even some of which who had snow flakes everywhere on their clothes-a likely result from the snowstorm.

"Hold still," Tsubasa commanded, sweeping the particles off her hair gently before combing through it. "What should we do now?"

"I should get going. The party and everything."

She stared at Honoka as if she had just lost her mind. "It's cold outside."

"It's been a great evening, Tsubasa-chan."

"Look at your freezing hands," She interrupted, holding up her hands. They felt like dry ice. "At least stay here for a bit until you feel warmer."

The ginger frowned, but she didn't pull her hands away. "Mum will worry. So will dad; he's probably pacing around."

"What's your worry?" Tsubasa tilted her head and stared at her worrying face. "I'll give them a call later."

"Jeez, you're kinda pushy. Maybe I'll stay for a drink, but once it clears up, I'll leave."

The brunette lead her to a room after getting the key-card from the counter, flashing her credit card in return for it. Once the door closed, Honoka shut off her phone and yanked the curtains open. The snowflakes were still falling, and the ground was covered in pure white.

"I was going to get home for dinner," She sighed, flinging herself onto the bed. "But this is so comfy~"

Tsubasa giggled and watched her. "Do you still need to go?"

"Yeah, Yukiho-chan and mum and dad are waiting, I need to get home as fast as possible..."

"Aw, what about your sorrowful girlfriend here?" She pretended to pout, and Honoka melted a little inside. Well, maybe a _lot_. After a thoughtful look, the ginger grinned and rolled over towards her girlfriend, azure eyes sparking brightly.

"What do you want to do for the next..." She paused to check the time on her phone. "Nine hours?"

Tsubasa stared straight towards her, tilting her forehead forward to nuzzle their noses together, "Wanna cuddle?"

* * *

The sound of knocking startled Tsubasa out of bed, who yawned and sleepily opened the door. "Yes?"

"Room service!" She had answered too late, the maid yelling out before the brunette pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh! Also, no thank you."

She left sheepishly, with her cleaning tools while Tsubasa returned to bed to watch the peacefully sleeping ginger, snoring and murmuring unintelligent words. "Mm... nugh, school... idol... mmm... cold..."

Tsubasa chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against her delicate ear shell, her lips curving into a smile. "Yes baby, it's cold outside."


	7. Chapter 7

**Christmas Day: 'Tis The Season To Be Snowy and Jolly!**

Eli found herself on the edge of the sofa, with Nozomi's arm underneath her shirt and chewing on her shoulder while mumbling inaudible words. The blonde's head was almost falling off the armrest. Their position was anything but romantic.

Crawling towards the table, she reached for her phone groggily, noticing a bunch of group chat notifications on her screen:

 **Tomato Tsundere** : We're having an ugly sweater party? 

**Satan** : Woah srsly? Hey Eli, did you see the messages Honoka sent? 

"Nozomi changed my contact names again," She said with a sigh, a smile plastered to her face as she scrolled up to the previous chats to find that 'Honk Honk' had released the details of the party. "Looks like Nico-chan and Maki-chan are having a conversation about last night's descicion."

 **You** : You guys don't have ugly sweaters? 

**Burb** : Hello, Eli-chan! 

**You** : Good morning~

 **Tomato Tsundere** : I have the butt-ugliest sweater Nico-chan sent me last year 

**You** : I'm sure you wear it with love 

She tried to stifle a laugh as Maki replied with strings of "I don't get what you mean" and "It's nothing like that" while Nico continuously backed her up, clearly being the stubborn little cinnamon buns they were.

 **Little** **Blue** **Sea** : I almost forgot. Merry Christmas :) 

**Burb** : You're awake? 

**Burb** : Merry Christmas~ ^^ 

**Satan** : You're texting in the same house? 

**Tomato** **Tsundere** : So are we, Nico-chan. Merry Christmas, and where's your holiday spirit? 

**Satan** : Alright, alright, you've ruined it by accusing the great Nico-Ni. Merry Xmas

 **My** **Little** **Tanuki** : Hohoho, Merry Christmas

 **My Little** **Tanuki** : Elicchi pull me up 

Eli grinned and turned around to yank the sleepy girl up on her feet, planting kisses and nuzzles against her necks, whispering against the soft, silky skin. "Merry Christmas, Nozomi~"

"Shouldn't you typed that into our group chat first? Or did I get special treatment?"

The blonde typed in a hurried 'Merry Xmas' before continuing to snuggle into each other's arms, deciding to leave breakfast for later. The festive season was certainly the best time to indulge themselves in warm blankets and embraces.

* * *

"Kotori, is this ugly enough?"

Umi came out with a royal blue sweater with tacky designs and an embarrassed face. "I can't believe Honoka actually suggested an ugly sweater party. What is this strange tradition of ugly sweaters, though?"

"I think Umi-chan looks good in anything, no matter how ugly a sweater can be," Grinned Kotori, wearing an equally tacky sweater, grabbing their purses and scarves while Umi carried their gifts, but not before the ashen-haired girl managed a kiss under the mistletoe of the changing room once more.

"Let's not keep Honoka-chan waiting, shall we?"

"Agreed. I do not want to explain how I was late for the first time in years for something and it was because I couldn't resist the temptation to cuddle with my girlfriend. And in the changing room of a shopping mall."

They laughed, linking arms as they hailed a cab outside the department store, dressed in their ugliest.

* * *

The late morning sunlight spilled into Hanayo's room, both girls stirring and refusing to leave the warmth of each other's arms.

Well, it was already afternoon, though.

The orange-haired girl was still clinging onto her girlfriend, her face buried in the crook of her neck. "Kayo-chin, what time is it?"

"It's about two, Rin-chan."

"I'm not hungry for some reason," Rin drawled lazily. "What time is the party, nya..?"

Hanayo turned to face her girlfriend sleepily. "We have to get up soon. Honoka-chan wants us to meet her at the hotel at early evening."

"Isn't that the one close to our place, nya?"

She nodded in response, too lazy and comfortable to speak when she got up abruptly, leaving a whining Rin to grasp onto the hem of Hanayo's shirt unwillingly.

"Where're you going... nya."

"To make something to eat. I'm a little hungry, and you need to get up soon as well to prepare," Hanayo said with a yawn. The previous night, they ended up eating the rice balls that Rin had made for her special 'White Christmas' because of Hanayo's injury. However, now that she was feeling much better, they had the cast removed in the morning and went back to bed until now. The amount of white rice Rin had cooked was sufficient enough to keep their stomachs full for now.

"Can we still cuddle nya?"

The brunette laughed and accepted the kiss from a grinning Rin. "I think we can manage that."

* * *

"But we wanna go!"

"Yeah, I want presents!"

"Christmas..."

Nico Yazawa groaned and waved a hand, motioning for Maki to get her things first. "I can't take all of you, you know."

"But..!" The three siblings looked sadly at the ground. "We just want to spend Christmas with you, Nico-Ni..."

Before the twin-tailed girl could sigh and give them a small lecture, Maki bent down with a small smile, patting both Cocoa and Cocoro's heads gently.

"Listen, if you wait patiently and be good kids again like this morning, I'll come back with something nice for you. So before tomorrow ends, your big sister can join you for a small celebration. All you have to do is to wait."

"Okay!" Both girls said in unision.

Nico stared at Maki in surprise. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that Nishikino Maki would be able to convince my stubborn siblings. It's a Christmas Miracle!"

"Well, you're about as bad as them, so all I did was use the same kind of brainwashing tactics I'd use on you," Smirked Maki, slipping on her coat. But as they closed the door shut, drowning out the younger voices, the duo shared a quick, embarrassed kiss before rushing downstairs and towards the impatient taxi driver, who was already honking his horn loudly.

* * *

Honoka fell flat on her face as Tsubasa yanked the door open in surprise, the ginger covered from head to toe in Christmas ornaments like a Christmas tree herself. All that was missing was a star on the top of her head.

"You know, I asked you to _bring_ the ornaments, not to _wear_ them," Smiled Tsubasa, unraveling a string of bright little lights from her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if the security guards thought you were a stumbling Christmas tree with blue eyes."

"Ehehe," She said with a grin. "Did you get the rest ready?"

They had decided to stay over at the hotel from last night, but upgraded their room to a presidential suite, which was a much bigger space than Honoka's room. And they could stay over if they wanted; there were beds and couches and the tub was big enough for two to sleep in. Honoka had to make two trips after Tsubasa made one down to her own house for the Christmas tree while Honoka went to get the decorations and some food.

Satisfied, the duo looked around the room, which was decked out in Christmas decorations, and the grand tree in the middle. Everything was set. All they were waiting for was the food and the room service for dinner later.

As usual, Umi and Kotori arrived first, greeted by an overly-enthusiastic Honoka, who barreled over for a hug, a sheepish but welcoming Tsubasa, and the jaw-dropping room that rendered both of them speechless.

"Merry Christmas, Honoka," Umi smiled, patting her childhood friend on her back. "Same to you, Tsubasa."

"Merry Christmas~" Sang the ashen-haired girl, squealing as Honoka gave her a bear hug. "Both of you have cute sweaters!"

Honoka snorted, "Speaking of cute, both of you have matching sweaters."

Umi lowered her head with a blush while Kotori grinned openly, "I wonder why?~"

"Wait, wait. Hold up, are you two..."

She looked from the flustered girl to the other, and back again before her lips curved into a smile that reached up to her ears. Tsubasa had to squeeze her hand to make sure she wasn't getting a seizure.

"You guys are dating? Why didn't you tell me?! This is awesome! My best friends have found love with each other!" Honoka honked a party horn and threw a handful of confetti from a bowl. "Hooray!"

"What's all the partying about without us here yet, nya!"

Rin and Hanayo popped their heads in with a wave. "Merry... Christmas!~"

Honoka ran to hug both of them happily, "Umi-chan and Kotori-chan are getting married-"

"We are not! Don't go spouting nonsense!" Cried Umi. "We're only dating, and it's nothing to get so worked up over."

"Don't be shy, Umi-chan. Here," Kotori stuffed a Kousaka manju into her mouth, watching the calmed bluenette chew non-stop.

Maki arrived just on time, with a breathless Nico in tow. "Are we late?"

Everyone was sipping tall glasses of drinks at the couch lazily, "No, we're just warming up. Still waiting on Nozomi and Eli. Merry Christmas~"

Honoka bounced over to the redhead and gave each of them a hug. "Whaddya guys want to drink? We have a fridge crammed frull of stuff and a coffee machines and stuff...' She trailed off.

"Is she drunk?" Nico asked Tsubasa, who nodded her head with a chuckle. Umi just shook her head, "From eggnog, precisely."

Kotori giggled and sipped her pumpkin spiced latte cheerfully as she watched the ginger swirl around clumsily.

"HohoHO!" She sang, hitting the play button on their radio boombox, which started playing a series of festive songs that got Honoka to dance drunkenly, stumbling and flailing around with a silly smile. "I can see sounds and hear colors!"

"Tomato juice for me, I don't want to risk _that_ ," Whispered Maki, while Nico helped herself to the well-stocked fridge. "Nice tree," She commented.

Just as they had taken a seat at the couch, a blonde tumbled in, her hair tousled and her coat over-sized. Nozomi trotted in with a wide grin. "Merry Christmas, y'all! Is that drunken dancing monkey there Honoka?"

"I ain't no mankeys!" Slurred the ginger, spilling eggnog everywhere. "Ho, ho, HONOKA! When we finally kiss good morning, let it GOOO~"

"Look at her, she's so drunk she's mixing up lyrics," Snorted Eli, hanging up her coat to reveal a strange navy blue sweater with a pictures of smirking reindeer.

After a few minutes of watching an entertaining drunk Honoka sing and dance like a mess, Umi filled a fancy goblet with ice cold water and doused it onto the ginger, who suddenly shrieked and came back to her senses. "Whuzgoinon?"

"Let's just say that we had a _very_ interesting show, Honoka."

* * *

"So what did your true love send you guys on Christmas?" Grinned Honoka, ripping her present open. "Apparently everyone has a lovely date now."

"I'm going to answer normally so this doesn't turn into a parody of twelve days of Christmas," Eli said with an amused roll of her eyes. "Khorosho. A silver pendant. This can only be from Nozomi."

She pouted. "How'd you know?"

"You're the only one who'd buy shameless wrapping paper like this," The blonde held up the fragments of paper that said lines of 'I love big racks'.

"Maki-chan, what did you get?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the redhead, who was blushing to the roots of her hair as she held up the cute teddy bear. "It's cute."

Nico tried to hide her satisfied grin while she opened hers. "Starbucks tumbler. Very nice~" She opened it to find a $20 gift card for the coffee shop as well. "Aw. Thanks to whoever gave this to me."

"Aw, you're welcome," Eli said with a laugh.

Kotori and Umi opened theirs simultaneously. "A stuffed alpaca, cute!" Kotori hugged it tightly to her chest.

"What is this?" Umi held up something that resembled a cannon with a trigger and two slits. As she pulled the trigger, a shower of dollar bills rained on her, only stopping when she let go of the trigger.

"Ta-da~ A cash cannon. Pretty cool, eh?" Honoka said with a grin. "I got chocolate-covered strawberries!"

For some strange reason, Rin and Hanayo had the same gold keyrings. In the shape of a rose flower.

"Eh? We have matching gifts, nya?" Rin held up the rose keyring, to which Umi and Maki shared a bewildered look before chuckling to each other. "At least I match with Kayo-chin~"

"This is so adorable," Tsubasa held up a cute pair of stuffed kittens and a beanie with cat ears. "I assume Nozomi has my gift?"

She grinned and displayed a music box with a penguin on it. "And I'm loving it, too."

Honoka crammed the last strawberry into her mouth and licked her fingers happily with a burp. " _Now_ can we start Christmas dinner? Actually never mind, I'm calling room service. Pass the phone!"

Umi and Eli volunteered to get more drinks while Honoka started babbling excitedly into the phone, staring at the menu busily.

The poor staff member on the other line must have gone deaf.

* * *

"Turkey!" Honoka lunged for the two rolling trays, both girls swerving upon their reflexes. "Goodbye, turkey."

"Alright, kids. Make sure to grab a partner and sit down nicely," Nozomi mimicked playfully, setting the food onto the table. "Honoka, you went all out didn't you." The huge table was littered with dishes of mashed potatoes, two turkeys, more potatoes, cranberry sauce, ham, stew, and all the things you'd find at Christmas dinner, including the container of complimentary candy canes Honoka had asked for.

They thanked each other for the meal and dug in ravenously, scarfing down food like a pack of starving wolves. Halfway through the silent meal of gobbling, chewing and drinking, Honoka cleared her throat and tapped her goblet importantly with a spoon, all heads raised in her direction.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to have that kind of effect on people. Ahem, I would like to dedicate a toast to everyone, this Christmas party! Merry..."

Everyone raised their glasses; Rin raised a turkey leg instead because she was too busy eating and Maki raised a tomato. Nozomi raised a can of whipped cream before spraying a pile into her mouth.

"Christmas!~"

* * *

Eli slumped back onto the couch, patting her stuffed stomach. "That was the most filling meal I've ever had in my life. We even ordered seconds."

A fragment of broken candy cane flew past the top of Nico's head, Hanayo eating the evidence as fast as she could, cramming the pieces of peppermint into her mouth. Umi and Kotori were snuggled up in a blanket, watching the snowflakes fall gently outside, in the night sky. The boombox was playing soothing music, with Rin, Maki, and Nozomi stretching tiredly on the floor. Honoka was sprawled on the bed in the same room, right beside an upright Tsubasa.

"Oh, Nozomi-chan. Getting a drink?" Rin sat up to watch the purplette walk over to the counter slowly, taking out a stack of shot glasses.

"I feel adventurous," Was all she said before busying herself, then setting out the seven shot glasses before pouring a line of rainbow shots.

Honoka suddenly shot up. "I wanna try!"

"Hey!" The ginger suddenly grabbed all seven cups and poured them into her mouth, a silly grin returning to her face again. "Oh my god. Someone build me a pillow fort." She crawled towards the back of the couch.

"HO HO HONKERS! BEEP BOP!" Honoka slurred, throwing the half-empty bowl of confetti into the air and sticking two party horns into their mouths before blowing out a loud honk. Everyone was shaken awake again, jumping as the ginger danced around drunkenly to the tune of 'Silent Night', pretending to dance fancifully at a ball, and tango the next minute with a goblet in her hand and candy canes hanging by their curved, stripy hooks in her mouth.

Umi got up with a sigh, preparing another glass of iced water when the unthinkable happened. The ginger dumped a goblet full of alcoholic eggnog square into her face, stumbling backwards as foam and eggnog dripped from her mouth.

"Umi-chan!" Squeaked Kotori, who suddenly backed away as Umi tried to grope around blindly, her face a shade of red.

"I AM THE DARK NIGHT!" She yelled abruptly, waving the iced water around with a foolish grin. "Come, Robin. We shall stroll the streets of Gotham!" Umi grasped onto her childhood friend's arm, dancing and swaying around to 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' on the boombox.

Maki groaned. "We've got two drunk idiots with us now."

"Whazzup?" Rin mumbled with a hiccup, Hanayo's eyes dazed and walking in circles. They were holding cups of what looked like eggnog as well. "Time to get this party started nya!"

"Make that four," She said exasperatedly. "Nico-chan?"

The twin-tailed girl was standing in the Jacuzzi tub with a bottle of vodka. "Bow, peasants! I am the great Nico-Ni!" She spat.

The only sober ones at this point was Nozomi, Eli, Tsubasa, Kotori and herself. Burying her head in her hands, she watched as Umi and Honoka continued dancing while Rin was acting like a cat and prowling around everywhere. Hanayo just sank into the pillows strewn on the floor from their previous pillow fight and fell asleep. Nico was screaming and yelling with the now-empty bottle in her hands. Eli was watching everything casually on the couch with the half-full can of whipped cream in her hands, occasionally pouring some into hers or Nozomi's mouths.

However, fatigue and laughter soon tired all of them out, the ten girls falling sound asleep to the tune of 'Snow Halation'.

* * *

 **Nozomi X Eli:**

"Well, I'm glad we remained sober throughout the whole night that year," Grinned Eli, rolling in bed lazily together with her fiance.

Nozomi giggled and pressed a trail of kisess down her stomach. "Yet another year has passed, hasn't it. And that was two years ago."

They lay in the sheets and den of pillows, watching the snowy road outside reminded them of the party they had last year, where Honoka suggested a day of outdoors. It went quite well, except that they still got drunk at a bar when everyone had forgotten to ask for non-alcoholic eggnog. Well, it was a blast watching Nico and Umi and Honoka dance to the rhythm of 'Deck the Halls' while Rin was catching toy mice with the house cat nearby in her drunken state.

"What do you think awaits us this year, _kroshka yenot_?" Whispered the blonde, holding Nozomi tight. She giggled at her Russian pet name and tugged at her lips with her teeth for another kiss. _(A/N: Eli says little raccoon, which is a reference to Nozomi's 'Nontanuki' nickname)_

They pressed their palms together lovingly, the rings on their fingers touching with a soft clink. For now, the silence between them was content enough as a sign of affection.

* * *

 **Kotori X Umi:**

"Umi-chan, why do you look so jumpy?"

The amber-eyed girl looked up with a smile. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I just can't wait for our annual Christmas party today again!" Kotori leaned in for a kiss. Two years ago, Umi would have turned away with a flustered face. But now, she kissed her openly in public, the passer-bys smiling at the cute couple who'd express their love so easily.

As Umi watched Kotori hail for a cab with an excited expression, she slipped the silver ring away into its original box, wrapped with a pretty ribbon into a gift bag, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

This year was going to be special. Not because it was their fifth annual Christmas party, or because they had graduated from college, but because she was going to celebrate their four years of being together as a couple. Officially.

And she was just about as excited as her girlfriend was for today.

* * *

 **Nico X Maki:**

"Nishikino Maki you'd better get out of that operating room in time or I'll kill you at the Christmas party!" Nico yelled into the speaker before hanging up, tying her hair in twin-tails. Two years had passed and yet their relationship remained sort of stagnant. Neither of them made any major advances, but they figured that they would rather go with the flow, and progress slowly until they were comfortable enough on the topic of engagement.

Now, Maki was in her second year of college, and working at the Nishikino hospital. She was a skillful staff member and a dedicated one at that, using not her ties to the family name but her own blood, sweat and tears to earn her position. As for Nico herself, she was training to become a professional idol and performer.

"Bye bye! Bring us presents again!" Her siblings waved her off, just like they did two years ago, and the year before.

Nothing had changed.

* * *

 **Rin X Hanayo/ RinPana:**

"Rin-chan, are you ready?"

She bounced over to Hanayo and sank into her parka. Their innocent love had been progressing steadily these past two years. So much could change between them. A lot. Rin wanted a pet kitten, but they couldn't have one because of her allergies, unfortunately. But last Christmas the brunette had surprised her with a stray puppy she had been feeding lately around their house, and they decided to keep it.

"I hope none of us get drunk again, nya."

Both of them giggled and bumped their foreheads together playfully, reminiscing the memories of last year's annual party.

"Let's go, or we'll be late. Hopefully Honoka-chan goes easy on the eggnog again this year."

* * *

 **Tsubasa X Honoka:**

Honoka's satisfied smile etched on her face as she stared at the decorated Christmas tree in their apartment. Her girlfriend was surprised to see the massive thing standing in the middle of their living room.

"Isn't this the tree from that party two years ago?" Tsubasa said, slumping onto the sofa but fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah. Why are you so active?" The ginger asked, getting out the precious goblets from the display case and cleaning them carefully.

Tsubasa shook her head with a smile. Now a model and a dancer, Tsubasa Kira rose again as an idol in the entertainment industry.

"It's just that ever since my career started, I realized the only time I get to fully enjoy and pig out on whatever I want without worrying about calories and dieting is during the Christmas party with your friends. You know, with the eggnog and all."

"Hey, I can hold my liqour better, I promise!" Whined Honoka, pouncing onto her lap.

Their eyes met before parting to look at the tree which Honoka had decorated all afternoon, smiling at fond memories and the ten little special decorations on the tree.

"Promise you'll behave today, love?" Tsubasa mumbled, stroking her cheek gingerly.

Honoka turned to kiss her fingers with a cheeky grin, gazing at the cutouts of the faces of everyone in Muse and Tsubasa hung on the tree.

"Promise!"

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize for the poor quality of writing if possible; I would've come up with more chapters and ideas. Thanks for the reviews and supports for this story, it's been a pleasure writing all these fluffy moments and enjoying the Christmas spirit._

 _I guess I was kind of high and super hyper-active when I wrote this, my idea of eggnog came from an incident that occurred to my friend from Australia. I myself have never tried any eggnog, but I do celebrate Christmas dinner (anything for food)._

 _Concerning their drunk reactions, I wouldn't know how it's like to feel like this or how they'd react, but I imagine you'd be slurring nonsense with a terrible headache._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy your Christmas holidays, ugly sweaters, eggnog, and dinners! I might do more Love Live fanfics, but my flight is on Tuesday and I'll be celebrating Christmas there. This is my Christmas present from me to you~_

 _Thank you for reading A Love Live Christmas: Short Stories!_


End file.
